


Pleasure for Those Designed for Killing

by mayoho



Series: Various Marvel Universes Drabbles [9]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Secret Avengers
Genre: Ales Kot should write all of the comics, I am pretty sure MODOK lacks the necessary biology for sex so there isn't any actual sex here, It's All Fine, MODOK really enjoys cake, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria Hill and M.O.D.O.K. explore the more private aspects working relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure for Those Designed for Killing

They sit together on the patio. The sun is warm and the walls of the skyscraper block the worst of the wind.

M.O.D.O.K. swallows a mouthful of cake and can’t help but smile.

Maria sighs as she sinks her fingers inside herself and rubs her clit.

They stare into each others eyes with the perfect mixture of confusion, lust, revulsion, and respect. M.O.D.O.K. was not designed to experience carnal pleasure, but he does not believe that any sensation could compare to this; the smell of Maria Hill and the taste of cake.

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed MODOK was eating cake in one of the scenes where he has an intense discussion with Maria, and it seemed disproportionately important to me that a mechanized organism designed only for killing was eating cake. When it came time to console myself that by the time I get to read the next trade paperback for Secret Avengers the run will be over, this is what I came up with.


End file.
